pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Alex pokémon
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- Pokemon al ataque (Discusión) 17:02 13 ago 2010 Te Explicaré Mira, para poner una placa, solo debes de poner los codigos en tu usuario, por ejemplo caen las primeras gostas de sangre, tienes que ver primero la novela, luego debe de venir en el articulo la plantilla, ponle editar (pero en realidad no editas nada) despues habres otra ventanilla y pones tu usuario, le pones editar y pones lo codigos, (en modo HTML) los codigos de la placa solo aparecen en HTML, que es el boton donde dice fuente de donde dice controles, asi los copias de la pagina, los pones en tu user y lo checas haber si te quedo bien (para no abirir dos ventanillas solo haz los mismo pasos, solo que anotalo en una papel o algo, asi lo copiasmás rapido) bueno eso es todo, asi es como yo pongo la placa ~Rin Kagamine~ 00:21 14 ago 2010 (UTC) unas ideas Hola Alex, vi que te gustan algunas novelas mias, y eso me pone feliz, lamentablemente, mo seguire con la de sombra, pero si quieres, te la doy, porque la estoy subastando, eh ?? que te parece =) (tambien me gutaria ser tu amigo) [[Usuario:Kangaskhan 1|'Toad Die']] [[Usuario Discusión:Kangaskhan 1|'Again xD']] 02:20 14 ago 2010 (UTC) esta todo listo ok, ya te puedes quedar con mi novela, editala toda la que quieras, pero parte de cero, con un nuevo caso (pero manten a buneary) y .. ¿que poke te dejo para mi lista de amigos)(escoje 3) [[Usuario:Kangaskhan 1|'Toad Die']] [[Usuario Discusión:Kangaskhan 1|'Again xD']] 02:35 14 ago 2010 (UTC) Oye Alex... ¿Te importaría no ser un pikachu en mi reality?Es que ya había uno que vino antes que tú,y no puede haber repes...Por fa,ponte como otro poké. No soy pija >=3 olaaa Ola ¿que tal? m encantan tus historias la verdad. Además veo que mis historias tamen t gustan (xo escribi miedos entre almohadas... y su continuación) t gustaría que fueramos amigas? Otra pregunta, cal es tu pokémon favorito? Anabelll- Cynda 20:36 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Geniall Yupii! Gracias por aceptar. Xo creo k tes muxo potencial, m encanta lo k scribes, sombra:caen las primeras gotas de sangre xa m a engaxado y solo xeva un capi xD BssAnabelll- Cynda 20:43 17 sep 2010 (UTC) O.O en las placas m as pillado. Xo lo que ago es... Nu se lo k ago si t digo la verdad pero eso se lo preguntas a cualquier administrador@ y xa sta. K no t de miedo woola me gusta la novela sombra:caen las primeras gotas de sangre =D me encantaria ayudarte claro si keires.., otra cosa me preguntaba si kieres ser mi amiga, me gustaria =DDDD, y si es asi cual es tu pokemon favorito gracias =DDDDd Woola ok te pondre en amigos y descuida x3 [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] A present for you!! Un regalo para ti!! M apetecia, así sin más. Anyes de nada k kede claro k nu lo ice xo y k lo busque por internet. pero es bonito no? Archivo:Misdreavus Mismagius by eloze.jpg Bellaaa Mmmm... Letras color chocolate... ¿Quieres? hola¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ te gustaria aparecer en TDR:Guerra de Generos? si es asi avisame en mi discucion Usuario Discusión:Rick12GARCHOMP Felicidades o algo así XD Has sido elegid@ para entrar a Cronicas de una aventura Pokémon: La aventura de Lian Como pediste seras. Beru Saldras apartir del episodio: Lian apoyando a Alen: La revelación de Riley ATTE:%:.:._»♪Ƶα੮Һo♪«_®.:.:% 00:26 5 oct 2010 (UTC) No es molestia n.n Hay muhos tipos òwóbueno aca te dejo las principales :P Tipo uno Ejemplo: Texto Codigo: Texto Tipo dos Ejemplo: Codigo: | |} Codigo: Hay mas x3 pero estas en mi opinion son las que estan mejor hechas. Si no te rezieres haste tipo de avisas :/ ♥мιкα ★ 18:54 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Tus pedidos son ordenes Te damos entrega de Archivo:Huevo de Psyduck.png Bueno este pokemon eclosionara en 210 ediciones osea.. calculando en tu caso seria.. 594 Ediciones. Gracias por adoptar un huevo en nuestra guarderia. Besitos PD: Cuidalo como nosotros lo cuidamos ♥o♥ [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?']] Tus pedidos son ordenes Te damos entrega de Archivo:Huevo de absol GPI.png Bueno este pokemon eclosionara en 5 Dias esperalo!!! (yo no te avisare xD) Gracias por adoptar un huevo en nuestra guarderia. Besitos. Cuidalo como nosotros lo cuidamos ♥o♥ [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?']] La #1 Felicidades, a sido la cliente numero 1! Aqui esta tu huevo:Archivo:Huevo_de_tsutaaja_LGP.png Aqui esta su información: Lv: 5 PS: 22 Ataques: -Placaje -Malicioso Por ser la cliente 1, tu pokemon eclosionara cuando tengas 391 ediciones hechas. Usuario:cindaquilytogekiss Aqui esta Toma tu huevo pokémon Riolu: Archivo:Huevo_de_riolu_LGP.png Sus datos: Lv: 5 PS:'''19 '''Ataques: -Ataque Rápido -Profecía -Aguante Eclosionara a las''' 427 ediciones hechas [[Usuario:Cindaquilytogekiss|'''Brayan]]Archivo:León_mini_Pt.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Cindaquilytogekiss|'Preguntas?']] Aquí tienes... tu huevo pokémon!! Archivo:Huevo de Skitty2.png ... Se abrirá a las 450 ediciones y evolucionará cuando compres en la tienda la piedra lunar (pronto la pondré) Cuídala bien! Anabeel 17:58 26 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola....!!!! hola queria preguntarte si podria ayudarte con tu guarderia pokemon (aportare con algunos sprites si quieres) y tambien deverias poner en adopcion pokemon ya nacidos o en su ultima etapa Adoptalos Archivo:Huevo_de_Eevee.pngSe abrira el 03/11/10 y si quieres evolucionarlo, preguntame como en mi discucion. Archivo:HuevoManaphyDP.pngSaldra del huevo a las 560 ediciones (perdon por la tardanza pero es un legendario que repartire cada 2 meses) Archivo:Gallade_OCPA_brillante.pngGallaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (gracias por adoptarme) LaChikaMasCool...!!!! 00:30 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Es fácil dentro de poco pondré una piedra lunar en la tienda y podrás comprarla, eso si a cambio tienes que dar algo a cambio, como otra piedra o cosas por el estilo Anabeel 12:19 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Adoptalos Tu pedido.... Archivo:Azelf_OCPA_brillante.pngAzeeeee!!!! (tengo un hogar) ¡Que suerte has tenido! ¡Eres la clienta numero 15! ¡Disfruta tu azelf shiny! Archivo:Shaymin_forma_cielo_OCPA.pngShayyyyyyy!!!!! (gracias por adoptarme =D) ¡Tienes suerte! ¡Este es el ultimo shaymin que repartire en 3 semanas! Aquí tienes... A tus huevitos pokémon! Archivo:Huevo de Aipom.png Archivo:Huevo de Ledyba.png Archivo:Huevo de Shinx.png Se abrirán con 560, evolucionarán con 600 y el último evolucionará a las 640 ediciones PD: Puedes coger todos los pokémon/huevos Cuídalos bien! --Anabeel 20:01 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Claro!! Que Poké te pongo?? :3 [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 20:48 28 oct 2010 (UTC) emm Mejor poneme un Bulbasaur por favor :3 [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 20:51 28 oct 2010 (UTC) perdoname.. perdon... no sabia que tu lo hiciste esque para saber si alguien lo hizo veo el nombre del huevo y..... lo sacare ahora mismo.... otra vez perdona LaChikaMasCool...!!!! 16:59 29 oct 2010 (UTC) ah oki x3 мιкα✿ 17:34 29 oct 2010 (UTC) no importa... tranquila... no me molesta... nadie puede bajarme de mi nube de felicidad =D PD. Quieres ser mi amiga???? LaChikaMasCool...!!!! 17:58 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Para evolucionarlos Tienes que dejarlos en La guardería pokémon/Guardería Para evolucionar a riolu: Dejalo en la guardería, y equipale esto (Amistad)Archivo:Amistad_LGP.png(te lo regalo para q evolucione) Para evolucionar a Tsutaaja: Dejalo en la guardería Poder del 'Archivo:Tipo_hielo.gif [[Usuario Discusión:Cindaquilytogekiss|'Increible, No?]] 18:22 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Riolu----Lucario Archivo:Riolu_Pt.png--Archivo:Lucario_DP_2.png A SUBIDO: 3 NIVELES LV: 8lv PS: 24 Ataques: -Ataque rapido -Profecia -Aguante -Contador (nuevo) Cindaquilytogekiss 20:28 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Tsutaaja Aqui esta: Archivo:Tsutaaja_NB.png A SUBIDO 3 NIVELES! Nivel: 8lv PS: 27 Ataques: Placaje Malicioso Látigo cepa (nuevo) Cindaquilytogekiss 14:47 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por ponerme como amigo Cindaquilytogekiss 00:04 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Vale Aquí la tienes! Archivo:Piedra lunar.png Bien, para la próxima vez no hace falta que me lo pidas a mí puedes ponerlo en el * que hay debajo de las cosas de la tienda Ah, si tienes que dar algo a cambio de la piedra, como otra piedra, o cosas así besitos! Anabeel 12:01 6 nov 2010 (UTC) claro.. me encantaria que fueramos amigas solo dime que pokemon te pongo y si quieres un apodo PD. antes de que preguntes a mi poneme un leafeon =) ʚϊɞ'♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥'♥Archivo:Shikijika_icon.gif♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥'ʚϊɞ 14:43 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Tienes que poner tus datos En las audiciones de la película de las pokeparodias tienes que poner los datos de tu personaje y la foto de su cara. TOMA Archivo:Huevo_Azul.png Este huevo es de... ¡Hiyappu! Se abrirá a las 660 ediciones y EVOLUCIONARÁ A LAS 750. pregunta.. cando se abre el huevito de mew? gracias! Anabeel 12:54 7 nov 2010 (UTC) aqui tienes n_n a tu cherrim Archivo:Cherrim_con_tiempo_soleado_OCPA.png cheeer!!! (gracias por adoptarme!!!) ʚϊɞ'♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥'♥Archivo:Shikijika_icon.gif♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥'ʚϊɞ 18:00 7 nov 2010 (UTC) tus pokemon Archivo:Rotom_forma_corte_OCPA.png Archivo:Latias_OCPA.png Archivo:Emonga_NB.png Archivo:Banipucchi_NB.pngevolucionara a las 630 ediciones y por ultima vez a las 675 ediciones ʚϊɞ'♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥'♥Archivo:Shikijika_icon.gif♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥'ʚϊɞ 20:04 7 nov 2010 (UTC) aqui tienes a tus pokemon Archivo:Suicune_NB.png Archivo:Latios_OCPA.png Archivo:Celebi_NB.png Archivo:Umbreon_OCPA_brillante.png Archivo:Hitomoshi_BW.pngevolucionara a las 635 ediciones y por ultima vez a las 670 ediciones se me olvido... evoluciona a tu eevee a la semana de haber nacido osea el dia 20 de este mes ʚϊɞ'♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥'♥Archivo:Shikijika_icon.gif♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥'ʚϊɞ 17:01 8 nov 2010 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tus huevos y tu pokémon! Archivo:Huevo de Jugglypuff.png Archivo:Huevo de Swablu.png Archivo:Huevo de Glameow.png Archivo:Chikorita brillante.png Se abrirán a las 680 ediciones y el chikorita evolucionará a las mismas. Evolucionarán todos a la vez a las 730, y el bayleef evolucionará a las 780 Cuídalos bien! Besitos de chocolate! Anabeel 18:30 8 nov 2010 (UTC) ganadora, bueno, mas o menos te felicito, ganaste el tercer lugar en la rifa de la guarderia PKMN cute y tu premio es: Archivo:Kerudio_NB.pngkerudio disfrutalo n_n ʚϊɞ'♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥'♥Archivo:Shikijika_icon.gif♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥'ʚϊɞ 15:27 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Una cosita Tu sprite para mi historia está bien pero si lo puedes mejorar para que se parezca al uniforme ranger todavía mejor. Y me gustaba mucho The legend of Willmania Es una pena que la tengas parada =( Ah si otra cosa más, enhorabuena por tus casi 700 ediciones (sé que es una tontería pero me apetece felicitarte x33) Yo soy así xD Anabel 22:55 16 nov 2010 (UTC) Me encanta! La voy a retorcar un pelín si no te importa. n_n Besitos! Anabel 23:21 16 nov 2010 (UTC) Bien.... Tsutaaja ha durado mucho en la guarderia y sube....30 NIVELES! Jaroda: Archivo:Jaroda_NB.png Lv: 38 Ps: 97 Ataques: -Gigadrenado -Mezcla Hierba -Rayo Solar -Dia soleado BrayanArchivo:Munchlax_MM.png 15:45 25 nov 2010 (UTC) Ho0lazZ Hola, disculpa en tu pokenovela Viajes en Sinnoh:La historia de Dawn ¿se puede ser entrenador y coordinador? ↖•›Jaden‹•↘ゆき™ 笑 15:50 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok bien sere mejor en entrenador gracias n_n hey no te interesaria entrar a mi show: Show:Leyendas de Entrenadores y si quieres aqui estan las Audiciones ↖•›Jaden‹•↘ゆき™ 笑 16:38 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Holitaz Hola has sido asignada al dormitorio: GraySkyDial (tal vez aún no este redactado para cuando lo leas pero pronto lo podras checar) y podras tomar tu placa de aqui n_n saludos de Show:Leyendas de entrenadores y mias ↖•›Jaden‹•↘ゆき™ 笑 17:08 27 nov 2010 (UTC) ¿Puedo ayudar? Bueno esta viendo tu novela y veo que esta buena XD asi que quisiera ayudarte con imagenes x3, Pideme imagenes de cualkiera y te lo consigo x333. [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?']] Dime Dime que imagenes quieres xD ¿que pokemons? o personajes XD o escenas vere si lo puedo encontrar XD dime!!!! XD XDDDD hiperactividad ewe nose porke tome esas pastillas en forma de capsula con bolitas azules xD estoy mas hiperactiva qe nunca XDDDDDDDDD [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?']] perdon tube que borrar tu inscripcion en mi reality pero te guarde un puesto ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 23:08 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Aki lo que me pediste x3 Archivo:Chimchar_rueda_de_fuego_1.jpg Archivo:Piplup_en_el_laboratorio.png Archivo:Chimchar_rueda_fuego_2.png Archivo:Turtwig_hoja_afilada.png Archivo:Turtwig_energibola.png Archivo:Turtwig_placaje.png Archivo:Turtwig_lanzando_drenadoras.png Archivo:Turtwig_lluevehojas.png Archivo:Chimchar_giro_fuego.png Archivo:Chimchar_Contraescudo.png Archivo:Turtwig_mordisco_contra_chimchar.png Archivo:Chimchar_rueda_fuego_aire.png Archivo:Chimchar_arañazo_contra_piplup.png Archivo:Chimchar_rueda_fuego.png Listo x3 si quieres otra cosa avisa x3 Oye oWo Por lo de la letra eske la firma de el glaceon macho y por eso see ve asi XD ↖•›Jaden‹•↘ゆき™ 笑 00:11 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Jajajajaja ↖•›Jaden‹•↘ゆき™ 笑 00:36 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Una cosita ¿Podrias poner tu ficha en mi reality? Esque eres la única que me falta y me gustaría empezarlo ya n_n Anabel 10:51 28 nov 2010 (UTC) El 4º Puesto en Snow Todo lo que te esforzaste sirvio de algo: Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.pngNo me fastidies para que no te ganes un problema ¬¬ Felicidades. Brayan entra a mi wiki y ayudame 21:36 30 nov 2010 (UTC) pues sinceramente.. ... no me gusta mucho nwnU pero si quieres un apodo para decirme muchos acostumbran decirme Germen xDDDDD [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''Bulbasaur,Shaymin y Darkrai]] 01:45 1 dic 2010 (UTC) oki! n.n perdona si e tardado mucho en responder (no mire la fecha xP) pero es que ahora suelo estar mas en mi chat xDD bueno pues claro, me encanta a hacer amigos! мιкα 1999 16:39 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Potere del Cristallo del Cuore, Vieni a Me! Claro! Ponme a Poochyena y firma y comenta en mi usuario para saber que eres mi amiga...Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Moonlight']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Atrractive']] [[Usuario Blog:Leoccstic|'Attack!!!']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 19:10 1 dic 2010 (UTC) pregunta hola quiero crear un poke-novel, llamada la verdad sobre gary. y bueno me ayudas guille, maestro de la oscuridad 20:53 1 dic 2010 (UTC) mmm.. Amigos aqui tambien? x3 [[User:El glaceon macho|''King]] [[User_talk:El glaceon macho|Que!!?(?)]] 00:24 2 dic 2010 (UTC) Claro XD Claro que podemos ser amigas! jeje.Bueno ¿que Pokémon te pongo? Saludos! --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 09:23 02 dic 2010 . . . Si estoy en la wiki solo que no tengo tanto tiempo como antes y el tiempo que tengo lo gasto en haceer mi pokenovela solo que con lo de poner Archivo cara de Lucario y asi todo el rato y al lado poner su nombre cansa y se tarda un poco mentira se tarda más ^,^ bueno quitando el tema si me gustaría es más me encantaría ser tu amiga...¿Que poke te pongo?--Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 15:40 2 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola em... E pensado en hacer una pokenovela sobre mi colegio (Lo que pasa esque mi clase es de lo que no hay) lo que pasa a los que castigan las gracias etc. pero queria pedirte permiso porque tu ya as echo Pokemon academy y como las 2 son de colegios ya sabe bueno contestame cuando puedas. PD:Quieres que seamos amigos.--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 19:50 3 dic 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias n_n--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 19:58 3 dic 2010 (UTC) Tienes Tienes audiciones pendientes en Hoenn Renace llenalas No entiendo ¿Las borré? owo No tengo ni idea, solo cambie algo de mi ficha D:. Lo siento mucho ._.----·.•°•►¡ⓔⓜⓘⓛⓨ_ⓣⓗⓔ_ⓢⓣⓡⓐⓝⓖⓔ!◄•°•.· 15:36 5 dic 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori ola *que como lo ago pues en una web http://cooltext.com/ *y si me encantaria ser amiga tuya * pero antes dime que poke te pongo? *--[[Usuario:Yenthami|'yenthami']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 15:51 5 dic 2010 (UTC) * Un regalito de mi parte Archivo:Regalo_para_alex_pokemon.gif Un regalo Alex =D =D, vi que no tienes casi regalos, asi que: Archivo:Alice_sprite_2.png espero Que te guste BrayanArchivo:Mijumaru_icon.gif 17:01 5 dic 2010 (UTC) olaaaaaa Tu Archivo:Raikou_egg_egg_solo_uso_para_yenthami.pngeclosiona en 10 edicones cuidallo bn [[Usuario:Yenthami|'yenthami']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 21:01 5 dic 2010 (UTC) Hey Hola, en tu historia del instituto puedo ser el Hechizero de Luz ???? por ejemplo y que aya un opuesto a mi como el ying y el yang o El de Hielo tu dime si puedo??? 20pxKev Feliz Navidad ™20px 02:24 6 dic 2010 (UTC) OK, Si me gustaria que fueramos amigos n_n esta es mi ficha, que pokémon te pongo:+ '''Nombre: Lief (se pronuncia Lif)' Apellido: Crist Habilidades: ''Puede ver el aura de la gente, Lanzar esferas de enegia, Puede ver el futuro, Controla la lus y le puede dar la forma que el desee espadas, flecas, hachas, dagas,etc....También puede crearse una armadura parecida a la de un angel con la luz que lo rodea'' '''Debilidades:'' Oscuridad'' Comida y Cosa preferida: Adora el Ramen y le encanta su pequeña mascota que es un fenix que no lo deja Comida y Cosa odiada: Odia el arroz y odia los cuervos Imagen: Archivo:Lief.jpg Personalidad: Su mente siempre esta en calma y ante una situacion de peligro mantiene la calma a menos que sus amigos esten en peligro se enfada y no tiene control sobre la mayoria de sus acciones si pasa esto Firma: 20pxKev Feliz Navidad ™20px 02:50 6 dic 2010 (UTC) Nota: Su fenix representa la Luz que es su poder asi seria su armadura de angel Archivo:2923428morphinangel.jpg Si claro Si checa las audiciones y dime de quien te quieres enamorar ;) 20pxKev Feliz Navidad ™20px 20:29 6 dic 2010 (UTC) Ok 20pxKev Feliz Navidad ™20px 20:48 6 dic 2010 (UTC) =3 Tu regalo fue taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa(...)aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan bonito que no me pude resistir a hacerte uno x3 Archivo:Regalo para Alex.gif Lo puse brillante por el paint, y sé que no me quedó mu bien pero ice lo que pude n_nU Ojalá que te guste --Annie 22:23 6 dic 2010 (UTC) GRacias gracias por el regalo perdon por no ponerlo antes pero estaba haciendo tarea de mates (mi curso favorito nose porke a nadie le gusta e.e). Saldras en Hoenn Renace no desesperes xd Giovi Hola Me gustaria saber si me quisieras ayudarme con mi wiki esta es para escribir historias de lo que quieras como PE pero con más administración y si se actualizara con las historias mas recientes que se hagan si quieres contesta la cabo de crear ayer y necesito toda la ayuda posible y si me ayudas cuando tengas 20 ediciones y por ser uno de los primeros que me ayudas te pondria como administradora ¿que dices? 20pxKev Feliz Navidad ™20px 01:45 7 dic 2010 (UTC) Bueno.. Cuando se me ocurra una buena idea y inspiracion, empezare a escribir Siempre estare contigo, y que bien que te guste la novela jajaja almenos tiene unos cuantos fans (la verdd yo pense q nadie la leia nwnU) besos bye :DEspeon9 17:13 7 dic 2010 (UTC) ewe xDDDDDDD **te pago 5 dolares** e_e alli estan ewe King... [[Usuario Discusión:King457|'Que?']] 13:22 9 dic 2010 (UTC) Bueno pues... Quise hacerle un regalito a alguien y...Bueno pues, decidi hacerte uno a ti 8D Archivo:Alice_Sprite_Chatot.png Es Alice, con un traje de maga con los colores de Chatot. Espero que te guste --·.•°•►¡ⓔⓜⓘⓛⓨ_ⓣⓗⓔ_ⓢⓣⓡⓐⓝⓖⓔ!◄•°•.· 14:52 9 dic 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Claro! Claro que si, ponme pliiiis!!!! Asdf, son fáciles con práctica. La clave es poner las sombras y el lineart mucho más oscuros, pero poco a poco cojes práctica----·.•°•►¡ⓔⓜⓘⓛⓨ_ⓣⓗⓔ_ⓢⓣⓡⓐⓝⓖⓔ!◄•°•.· 14:59 9 dic 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori x supuesto!! claro que quiero ser tu amigo :D me puedes decir tu Pkmn favoriito? Gracias Absol Love U So Much!! 23:33 12 dic 2010 (UTC) Claro Las conseguire PD: Toma tu Archivo:Helado.png Giovi x3 Aki estan.. Archivo:Piplup_burbuja_con_estilo.png Archivo:Piplup_burbujas.jpg Archivo:Piplup_el_payaso.png Archivo:Rapidash_giro_fuego.png Archivo:Piplup_hidrobomba.png Archivo:Piplup_llorando.png Archivo:Piplup_picotazo.png Archivo:Piplup_torbellino.png Archivo:Piplup_venganza.png Archivo:Rapidash_embestida.png Solo esas encontre Espero qeu te sirvan u_u xd Si claro XD Si quieres hazlo no hay problema XD 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos SalvadoresKev Feliz Navidad ™|Mi Wiki XD ™ 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos Salvadores 21:00 13 dic 2010 (UTC) si lo siento n.nU hola como estas? espero que bien... se me habia olvidado lo de la inscripciones deveras lo siento...u.u ya la hice te agradesco por habermelo recordado... y lamento si cause algun problema...Th3 gH0sT The night was dark when I dead 21:23 13 dic 2010 (UTC) hola! Hola jeje te quería hacer un regalo por si lo necesitabas para las inscripciones de Magical Legend jeje (no es acaso adorable X3?): Archivo:Perrito golden retriever.jpg Y quería compartir contigo un sprite mio, es este: Archivo:Dawn en traje de concurso.png Ojalá te gusten, Saludos! --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 17:37 14 dic 2010 (UTC) Magical Legend Podrias ir a mi novela y donde dice personajes crear el tuyo y poner su sprite,si tiene alguna relación con alguien y como es la relación, sus poderes,su mascota,curiosidades(aquí incluyes sus temores y todo eso) la pagina la puedes adornar como tu quieras y ponerle otras cosas que tu quieras 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos SalvadoresKev Feliz Navidad ™|Mi Wiki XD ™ 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos Salvadores 15:56 15 dic 2010 (UTC) no lo se no se como se crea una cuenta pokemon plushies, ni siquiera se la pagina, lamento no poder ayudarte alex ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 18:33 15 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola Soy nicolas el Hermano de Giovi ¿Quieres ser mi Amiga x3? xD ♫ Nick ♫ RE:thami.... pues primero pasameel link porfa o puedes mirar aver si escribistes bien tu mesenger--[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 15:27 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Problema Esto...Alex hay un problema con tu inscripcion en mi reality si no pones una ficha te tengo que borrar ¡y no quiero borrar a nadie! Si no t importa pon tu ficha prontito o t tengo que borrar...sorry :( Lady Lucario rapcorrepormisvenas N?L? 14:53 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Problema solucionado Bien, gracias por completar tu ficha de el reality de la isla blanca enhora buena para mas informacion visita mi discu Lady Lucario rapcorrepormisvenas N?L? 15:01 18 dic 2010 (UTC) A mira... Si te refieres a estas: Archivo:Kevin_Solo_Uso_De_Yoh.-..jpg solo entra a este enlace y ahí los podrás crear n_n Saludos 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos SalvadoresKev Feliz Navidad ™|Mi Wiki XD ™ 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos Salvadores 15:40 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Gracias!!! Archivo:Saludos_de_Yoh.png Espero que te guste la placa XD Kev コール ™ 21:24 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Bienvenida Bienvenida Seas a la Torre de Batalla Tu llave Es Esta Archivo:Llave almacén (DPPt).png Ahora Podras acomodarte en tu Habitacion. Esta es tu Habitacion Disfruta tu Estancia. [[Usuario:Quinoa07|'◙_Nick_◙']] [[Usuario Discusión:Quinoa07|'¿Consultas?']] 00:43 20 dic 2010 (UTC)